Almas Gemelas
by Maii025
Summary: One-shot. Brittany conoció a Matt en el MIT. Él la acompañará en su vida pero siempre sabrá que en el fondo el corazón de su mujer pertenece a alguien más. Punto de vista de Matt.


**A/N:** Obviamente no soy la propietaria de Glee ni de sus personajes ni de sus tramas pero nada me impide imaginar historias con ellos, ¿cierto? Por si queda alguna duda, esto es un one-shot que arranca después del final de la temporada 4 y lo narra Matt, un personaje inventado (o sea, ¡mío!) que conoce Britt en el MIT. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**.**

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

Conocí a Britt en su primer semana en el MIT, cuando ya hacía medio año que todos los de primero estábamos cursando. Lo primero que me llamó la atención de ella fue su forma de destacar apenas entraba a algún lugar: primero por sus ojos azul profundo y por su cabello rubio, brillante y sedoso, después por su energía. Era como una luz en ese edificio enorme lleno de gente gris, una brisa de aire fresco entre tantos números y fórmulas y ciencia. No digo que los chicos no fuesen alegres o entusiastas, no era eso: era que Britt tenía una inocencia y una simpleza que nadie más tenía.

A poco de sentarnos a hablar con ella nos enteramos que venía de Lima, Ohio, y que aunque todavía no había terminado el secundario la habían tomado en el MIT porque era "más brillante que Einstein" y "súper súper genia", según sus propias palabras. Aunque sus comentarios nos dejaron a todos entre sorprendidos y escépticos nos llevó poco tiempo darnos cuenta de que lo que nos había dicho era verdad, a su manera.

Britt era brillante. Bastaba dejarla frente a una ecuación completamente imposible y era capaz de resolverla sin pedir ayuda en apenas un rato. Pero su inteligencia matemática parecía residir en algún lugar de su inconsciente y nunca sabía cómo había hecho los cálculos; ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de que había hecho decenas de ellos para llegar al resultado. Para ella entre la ecuación y el número final había un gran vacío que nunca sabía cómo había saltado. Por eso el mayor desafío de los profesores no era tanto enseñarle matemática y física sino enseñarle a descubrir los procesos que ella ya hacía intuitivamente. Algunos creíamos que era una elegida pero la mayoría la llamaba "fenómeno" y envidiaba su capacidad tanto como despreciaba la ingenuidad que venía con ella.

Nos hicimos amigos casi inmediatamente, nosotros dos y un grupito más que se juntaba conmigo. Éramos casi todos varones; las mujeres eran las que más la juzgaban a pesar de que Britt se esforzaba por ser buena con todos. Era generosa y risueña por naturaleza y no comprendía que hubiese gente que la tratara mal sólo porque no era como ellos. Odiaba la confrontación así que solía alejarse abatida cuando eso sucedía; nunca se defendía, pero en cambio siempre salía a defender a los que nos habíamos convertido en sus amigos.

Con la banda solíamos juntarnos después de clase a tomar café y charlar de física, de supehéroes o de programas de realidad aumentada; cuando no entendía la conversación Britt oscilaba entre hacer cantidades de preguntas o quedarse escuchando concentradamente. A veces salíamos del campus para ir a ver alguna película o jugar al bowling; Britt amaba las dos cosas y de la emoción que sentía parecía una niña pequeña, corriendo delante nuestro, bailando con la música imaginaria que llenaba su cabeza, haciendo chistes, riendo y comprando toneladas de golosinas para acompañar nuestras actividades. Tenerla con nosotros le daba color a nuestros días y éramos felices por habernos cruzado en su camino.

La relación entre nosotros cambió un día de abril, cuando estábamos a pocas semanas de terminar nuestro primer año de clases. Era de mañana y yo estaba yendo a clase cuando la vi salir corriendo del aula donde ella tenía Cálculo Avanzado. No necesité verla bien para notar que estaba llorando y eso solo alcanzó para alterarme. Aunque había momentos en los que sospechábamos que algo opacaba la felicidad de Britt, nunca la habíamos visto llorar. Corrí tras ella y la alcancé justo antes de que entrara en el baño de mujeres más cercano.

-Ey Britt- la agarré de la muñeca y la obligué a volverse hacia mí -¿Qué te pasa?

-No tenía derecho...- susurró como hablando consigo misma mirando el piso y secándose violentamente la cara con la mano que tenía libre -Hice una pregunta y un chico se dio vuelta y me dijo _estúpida_- pronunció la palabra como si le ardiera en la boca; las lágrimas caían a mares de sus ojos tristes y todo su cuerpo temblaba. La atraje hacia mí y la envolví en un abrazo, mis manos acariciando su espalda -No soy estúpida...

-Shh- intenté calmarla -No sos estúpida. Todos los que te queremos lo sabemos y eso es lo único que importa.

La sentí asentir levemente contra mi pecho y devolverme el abrazo con más fuerza. Esa noche me invitó a su dormitorio. Al día siguiente recorrimos los pasillos de la facultad tomados de la mano por primera vez.

**.**

La amaba con todo mi corazón. No sé si la entendía pero sí entendía que veía el mundo de un modo diferente a todos los demás y que eso es lo que la hacía única. De a poco fui captando sus detalles, cada día uno nuevo, y era como si fuese armando un gran rompecabezas de colores que me había sido dado a conocer sólo a mí. Con retazos de conversaciones inconsecuentes y paseos compartidos descubrí que su lugar favorito del campus era el estanque de los patos y que cuando estaba triste desaparecía y era mejor no buscarla; siempre volvía, los ojos hinchados, haciendo puchero y pidiendo un abrazo. Descubrí que su salida preferida era ir al cine a ver alguna película animada con un paquete obscenamente grande de pochoclo que nunca conseguíamos terminar y que sentía mucha paz cuando caminábamos despacio con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Que en el secundario había sido porrista y que había dejado en Lima a un novio que no había amado tanto, aunque sí lo había amado. Que había tenido un gato obeso adicto al éxtasis que había muerto unos días antes de que ella se mudara al campus y que cuando pensaba en él había que acostarse a su lado y abrazarla muy muy fuerte hasta que se quedaba dormida. Que su bebida favorita era el chocolate caliente y su comida los cereales de colores. Que siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa si me sentaba a dibujar con ella y que amaba las guerras de cosquillas tanto como amaba bailar.

No sé si me amaba pero sí sé que lo intentaba con toda su voluntad y con todas sus fuerzas. Lo sabía por cómo me escuchaba contarle sobre lo último que había aprendido en clase de Física aunque ella no entendiera mucho de lo que le hablaba y por cómo pasaba toda una tarde de sol en el estadio viéndome jugar al básquet en lugar de estar afuera disfrutando del día. Lo sabía cuando llenaba mi cara de besos de ratón antes de terminar en mis labios o cuando se le iluminaba el rostro cuando me distinguía en un pasillo lleno de gente. Lo sabía cuando después de un día especialmente largo se relajaba en mis brazos y cuando intentaba comprender cómo se jugaba al ajedrez sólo para poder jugar conmigo. Cuando me regalaba sus dibujos de niña, cuando me contaba sus historias del pasado, cuando me daba los consejos más sabios que nadie pudiera dar. Y eso sólo me alcanzaba.

**.**

No sabía cuántos amigos había conservado de su vida en Lima pero sabía que eran muchos porque hablaba por teléfono con alguno de ellos al menos dos o tres veces por semana. Sabía que estaba Sugar, que parecía ser extremadamente rica y que se había ido a Nueva York después de terminar el secundario. Sabía que estaba Tina, que vivía con Sugar y que siempre le pasaba chismes de todos los demás, y que después estaba Blaine. Sabía que hablaba con Sam, su ex-novio, que se había quedado en Lima, y que a veces hablaba con una tal Mercedes que estudiaba en la UCLA mientras intentaba cumplir su sueño de convertirse en cantante. Sabía que las llamadas más largas las tenía con Artie, otro ex, que estaba estudiando para ser director de cine y que siempre le decía que tenía que ir a visitarlo pronto.

En su dormitorio sobre su repisa tenía una foto de ella y una muchacha latina, las dos vestidas con su uniformes de porristas y una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros. Detrás de la foto estaban garabateadas las iniciales B.S.P. y S.M.L. encerradas en un corazón. De ella sólo sabía que se llamaba Santana. Fue todo lo que Britt me contó cuando pregunté y algo en sus ojos me dijo que no tenía que preguntar más.

**.**

Britt siempre fue una persona curiosa. Sin embargo su curiosidad nunca funcionó igual a la de todos los demás. Cuando nosotros preguntábamos qué operaciones realizaba un virus informático en un circuito electrónico ella nos preguntaba por qué los colores de Facebook eran azules y celestes y no rosas y rojos. Sus preguntas nos dejaban desconcertados y solíamos contestarle con un "por algo debe ser" antes de retomar con nuestros temas, dejándola a ella vacilante por un rato más. Recuerdo en especial una tarde de verano en que estábamos los dos tirados en el pasto de los jardines del campus mirando un cielo atravesado de nubes blancas y esponjosas. Estábamos acostados cabeza con cabeza, nuestros cuerpos alejados uno del otro, nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-¿Te parece que las nubes pueden ser copos de azúcar a los que Dios se olvidó de echarles el colorante rosa que le ponen los vendedores en la calle?- me preguntó seriamente sin sacar su vista del cielo y aunque no podía verla imaginé su entrecejo fruncido. Siempre fruncía el entrecejo cuando pensaba mucho en alguna cuestión que la intrigaba.

-No lo sé- le contesté esperando que no quisiera profundizar más en el tema. Sus cadenas de pensamiento me eran totalmente inaccesibles.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato más hasta que la sentí levantarse sobre un codo para mirarme. Hice lo mismo para poder observarla mejor.

-Una vez charlando decidimos que si teníamos una hija le íbamos a poner Brisa, como ese viento que sopla suavecito en los días de verano, como hoy- me dijo. No hablaba de mí; nosotros nunca habíamos tocado ese tema. Asentí levemente con una sonrisa y, satisfecha, volvió a acostarse en el pasto contra mí.

**.**

-Vayamos a Nueva York- me dijo una mañana durante el receso invernal. Estábamos los dos en su dormitorio armando un rompecabezas y su propuesta me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Cuando levanté la vista me estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa inmensa en los labios.

-¿Ahora?- le pregunté sólo para cerciorarme. Con cualquier otra persona la respuesta hubiese sido un obvio "no" pero con Britt simplemente era imposible saberlo de antemano.

-¡Sí!

Así fue como hicimos nuestras mochilas y unos sándwiches y nos subimos a mi auto para viajar cuatro horas hasta la Gran Manzana. Llegamos pasado el mediodía. En cuanto nos adentramos en el tráfico de la ciudad Britt sacó un papel de su bolso, me leyó una dirección y me preguntó si sabía como llegar. Le dije que no pero que el GPS seguro que sí e inserté la dirección en el aparato, sonriendo al ver lo divertida que parecía al escuchar al equipo darme instrucciones en un inglés afectado.

Llegar hasta el loft nos llevó otros buenos cuarenta minutos. Cuando nos paramos frente a la puerta de hierro parecía toda ansiosa y nerviosa de repente y yo me pregunté donde estaríamos y si era un buen lugar para estar. Una vez más decidí dejar de lado mis mudas y confiar en Britt; la tomé de la mano para darle ánimos y su respuesta fue una sonrisa pequeña y un apretón. Inspiró profundamente y golpeó. Sus ojos brillaban de expectación y me maravillé de lo hermosa que era.

Dentro escuchamos como un gruñido, el sonido de una silla al ser movida, unos tacos acercándose y el ruido de una llave al ser separada de entre muchas otras.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz de mujer, rasposa, profunda y notoriamente molesta por la intromisión.

-Soy yo- murmuró Britt y me sorprendió que del otro lado pudieran escucharla. Sin embargo pudieron porque enseguida la puerta se abrió y nos encontramos cara a cara con la latina de la foto. Santana.

-¡Britt, Dios mío, sos vos, tanto tiempo!- exclamó la morocha, todo fastidio completamente borrado de su voz y reemplazado por una genuina felicidad. La latina se colgó del cuello de Britt y la rubia le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y escondió su cabeza en su cuello. Yo las observaba quieto en mi lugar, momentáneamente olvidado, inseguro sobre cómo proceder. Una punzada de celos me picaba en el pecho aunque no sabía bien de dónde había salido. Tomé aire profundamente para calmarme y sólo entonces noté que una rubia que no conocía se acercaba a nosotros desde dentro del departamento. Se detuvo casi al lado de Santana y sólo entonces la morocha aflojó el abrazo con el que sostenía a mi novia y se separó de ella. Observé a Britt; estaba radiante. Sus ojos azules permanecieron un momento más en los ojos de Santana antes de mirar más allá de ella.

-¡Q!- fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltar a Santana, que reía ante la emoción de su amiga, y abalanzarse sobre la otra chica, en cuyos ojos podía ver un poco de mis propios sentimientos aunque su sonrisa parecía completamente sincera -¡Las tres juntas otra vez, no lo puedo creer, las extrañaba tanto!

La llamada Q también rió cuando Britt la soltó. Yo ya pensaba que Britt se había olvidado completamente de mí cuando volvió a mi lado y me tomó de la mano, sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa aún fija en sus labios.

-Él es Matt, mi novio.

Q sonrió amablemente pero los ojos de Santana se opacaron levemente y presentí que ella estaba tan poco feliz de verme de la mano de Britt como yo lo había estado de verlas abrazadas.

Después de eso la tarde pasó apaciblemente. Britt puso al día a sus amigas sobre su vida en el MIT y ellas le contaron lo que habían estado haciendo ese último tiempo. Me enteré que habían sido mejores amigas y líderes de las porristas en el secundario, que habían entrado juntas en el coro de la escuela y que aunque habían tenido sus cosas habían sido bastante inseparables. Llenaron el vacío que eran para mí esos años con anécdotas y se esforzaron por hacerse quedar mal unas a otras, haciéndome reír mucho en el proceso. Internamente se los agradecí, contento de haber sido incluido en ese reencuentro que era tan suyo. Me enteré que Q se llamaba Quinn y que estaba cursando su segundo año de leyes en Yale y que Santana estudiaba actuación en Nueva York. Estaban las dos sentadas en el piso con la espalda contra la mesita de café, mientras Britt y yo compartíamos el sillón de dos cuerpos. No se podía quedar quieta, estaba como electrizada, y su inquietud nos hacía reír a todos.

-Ustedes dos están saliendo, ¿cierto?- les preguntó de la nada en medio de una pausa mientras Santana nos traía a todos una taza de café. Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y miró fijamente a Santana, que le dio su taza a Britt sin mirarla (era chocolate con crema, podía sentirle el aroma) antes de volver a su lugar. Britt miraba alternativamente a una y a otra y sonrió apenas antes de hablar despacio -Está bien, pueden decirme. Voy a estar feliz por ambas.

Quinn se permitió sonreír y Santana asintió levemente con la cabeza. Fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Britt abandonara el sillón y se tirara encima de sus amigas envolviéndolas en un abrazo de oso enorme.

Ordenamos pizzas para cenar. Estábamos haciendo un rato de sobremesa antes de que Britt y yo volviéramos a Cambridge cuando ella y Santana se levantaron tomadas de la mano y salieron a la escalera de incendios sin decir nada. Me levanté y me apoyé en una columna de la sala viéndolas de lejos. Santana estaba levemente detrás de Britt y la tenía abrazada por la cintura, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la rubia; aunque Britt era más alta que ella los tacos de Santana compensaban la diferencia. No parecía que estuviesen hablando. Respiraban pausadamente y, conociendo a mi novia como la conocía, seguramente tenía los ojos cerrados y acariciaba las manos de Santana con sus pulgares. Los celos que había sentido cuando había llegado se habían desvanecido y habían dado paso a una especia de tristeza.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos con la vista en ellas cuando sentí a Quinn pararse a mi lado con dos copas de vino rosado en la mano. Aunque tenía que manejar de regreso acepté la que me ofrecía, un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, y ella bebió un sorbo de la suya antes de hablar. Como yo un segundo antes sus ojos estaban fijos en las dos amigas abrazadas en la escalera.

-Somos dos excusas, lo sabés, ¿cierto?- me dijo y la miré confundido -Excusas con las que llenan sus vidas hasta que vuelvan a estar juntas. Ninguna de las dos sabe cuando va a ser eso pero saben que va a pasar en algún momento porque saben que están _destinadas_ a estar juntas. ¡Cómo no lo van a saber ellas, si hasta yo lo sé!- una risilla extraña escapó de sus labios -Igual está bien por mí. Amo a San y sé que ella me ama aunque nuca va a poder hacerlo del modo en que ama a Britt. Como Britt nunca va a poder amarte a vos como ama a Santana, por mucho que lo intente, y sé que debe estar intentándolo con todo su ser.

Quería que Quinn se callara y me dejara volver a la calma que siempre me había invadido cuando estaba cerca de Brittany pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, que nunca más iba a sentirme completamente así. Yo sólo era un parche en el corazón de la rubia, ¿eso era lo que esa extraña me estaba diciendo?. Quería enojarme, pedirle explicaciones a las tres mujeres, girtar y romper con Britt en el momento en que me admitiera que Santana era su destino pero enseguida me di cuenta que eso no iba a pasar. La amaba demasiado y sabía que iba a estar ahí para ella hasta que ella decidiera que hasta ahí habíamos llegado y que lo que necesitaba de mí era que la dejara ir.

Volví a fijarme en las dos mujeres del otro lado de la ventana y me sentí patético.

-Sí, ¿cierto?- escuché a Quinn; me sonreía con una tristeza profunda y resignada.

Nos fuimos al rato. Para ese momento las cosas habían vuelto a su orden habitual y Britt estaba de nuevo firmemente agarrada a mi mano mientras Quinn se paraba junto Santana, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta. Intercambiamos abrazos y palabras de despedida y ya nos estábamos yendo cuando Britt se dio vuelta y habló antes de que Santana terminara de cerrar la puerta de su loft.

-¡San!

La latina la miró confundida.

-¿Sí B?

-¿Puede ser que las nubes sean copos de azúcar a los que Dios se olvidó de echarles colorante rosa?

La respuesta de Santana no se hizo esperar.

-No, no puede ser. Dios es perfecto, ¿cierto?- Britt asintió, concentrada en lo que le estaban diciendo, y Santana sonrió con todo su rostro al notar que Britt estaba tratando de seguirla -Entonces nunca podría olvidarse de echarle colorante a las nubes, sino no sería perfecto- Britt sonrió y volvió a asentir con la cabeza antes de que Santana terminara -Así que o las nubes son copos de azúcar blancos o son otra cosa, aunque no se me ocurre qué pueden ser.

Britt se soltó de mi mano y corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a mi lado y reemprender el camino hacia el auto.

-Gracias por venir conmigo- me dijo cuando agarramos la autopista, estirándose hacia mí y besándome en la mejilla. Sonreí mirándola a los ojos y fue poner su cabeza en mi hombro y quedarse plácidamente dormida.

**.**

Pasaron los meses y después de eso pasaron los años y a cada momento la amaba un poco más aunque en el fondo de mi ser corría un río de dudas y miedos y cada amanecer me preguntaba si ese sería el día en que Santana vendría a reclamar su derecho de nacimiento sobre mi mujer. Terminé mis estudios con honores; Britt abandonó los suyos algunos meses después de nuestro viaje a Nueva York. Yo entré a trabajar a IBM y ella se puso a dar clases de baile en un estudio del centro. Ahorramos y dos años después pudimos abrir un estudio propio, en una casa chiquita con dos salones y un vestuario pero que era todo para Britt. Entre todos los presentes de inauguración había un gran ramo de rosas amarillas firmado "S". Nunca preguntamos quién le contó a Santana sobre el estudio y nadie nos contó; todos los pétalos de esas rosas fueron desparramados entre las hojas de los siete tomos de Harry Potter que ocupan un lugar de honor en nuestra biblioteca.

Hace tres meses que nos enteramos que estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo y aunque yo no puedo estar más feliz Britt tiene sus altos y sus bajos. Hoy la ecografía nos dijo que es una nena. No entiendo qué pasó: al salir del médico dejé en nuestra casa a una mujer radiante y cuando volví después de trabajar me encontré con una Britt encogida en el sillón, la casa en penumbras.

-¿Podemos ver una película?- me preguntó apenas me vio. Dejé mi bolso y fui a besarla en la frente. La dejé elegir y puso el Rey León, pero a poco más de la mitad de la película tuve que sacarla porque Britt no dejaba de llorar. La abracé fuerte y le conté todas las insignificancias de mi día, le hice algunas bromas y me sentí satisfecho cuando al fin pude sacar de ella esa risa cantarina que me enamora de nuevo cada vez que la oigo. Ordenamos comida china y jugamos un rato a la batalla naval antes de irnos a dormir; le gané la primera partida, ella me ganó la segunda.

Y pensé que la había calmado, de verdad pensé que lo había hecho, pero ahora son las tres de la madrugada y todavía la siento sollozar hecha un ovillo de espaldas a mí. No sé qué hacer para tranquilizarla y entonces hago lo único que se me ocurre, lo mismo que me dije que jamás iba a hacer. Me estiro hasta la mesa de noche de Britt y agarro su teléfono celular; busco entre sus contactos pero no encuentro ninguno que pueda ser Santana. Dejo el teléfono de ella en mi mesita y agarro el mío; sé que Artie está grabando una película del otro lado del mundo y que probablemente sea de día ahí, así que le mando un mensaje pidiendo el número de la latina. Me responde al instante.

Llama cuatro veces antes de que me atienda la misma voz rasposa que escuché por última vez hace ocho años en un loft de Nueva York, más profunda y mucho más molesta que aquel día.

-Más vale que tengas un jodido buen motivo para llamar a esta hora- es su saludo somnoliento y malhumorado.

-Santana perdón, soy Matt, el novio...

-Sé quién sos- me corta bruscamente, pero cuando vuelve a hablar su tono ya no es violento sino profundamente preocupado -¿Britt está bien?

-No...- es mi respuesta sincera y apagada. Britt parece despierta pero sigue sollozando abstraída del mundo -Llora y llora desde hace horas y ya no sé que hacer, creo que ni siquiera está acá, no se como explicarte...

Callo, no sé qué más decirle. Me siento un idiota admitiendo que no sé qué hacer para devolverle la paz a mi mujer, que ni siquiera sé que es lo que la puso mal en primer lugar. Casi puedo escuchar a Santana pensar. Siento ruidos apagados del otro lado (una puerta que se abre y se cierra, una silla corriéndose) y la escucho suspirar.

-Pasame con ella- me dice. No suena como una orden, más bien la escucho infinitamente cansada. Asiento aunque Santana no puede verme y como no parece que Britt vaya a agarrar el teléfono lo pongo en altavoz y lo dejo en la almohada junto a ella. Me levanto de la cama y salgo del cuarto justo cundo escucho a Santana susurrar un "Ey Britt-Britt" lleno de tanto amor que casi siento como se seca toda la sangre de mi cuerpo. No quiero escuchar pero igual dejo la puerta entreabierta detrás mío, inundado de un deseo masoquista de saber lo que las dos mujeres van a decirse.

"Ey linda, no llores"

"San..."

"¿Sí?"

"Estoy..." los sollozos no le permiten hablar de corrido "...estoy emba...embarazada"

"Está bien"

"Es...es una nena"

"Está bien..."

"Debería..." la escucho respirar profundamente un par de veces tratando de que le salgan las palabras "..Era lo que vos querías"

"Lo que yo quería era que fueras feliz"

Estoy sentado junto a la puerta de nuestro dormitorio apoyado contra la pared. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y se me ocurre de pronto que somos tres idiotas jugando a torturarnos. ¿Hay alguien feliz en esta historia? Yo, cuando consigo abstraerme del fantasma de la latina que ronda nuestra casa a cada hora. ¿Alguien más? ¿Es Britt feliz? Una pausa pesada y densa lo llena todo. No lloro pero nunca antes el pecho me dolió tanto. Los sollozos han amainado y escucho a Santana inspirar y exhalar profundamente, Britt imitándola con dificultad.

"¿Sos feliz?" pregunta Santana, su voz contenida. Imagino que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no quebrarse ella también y no puedo menos que admirarla.

Britt se toma un momento para responder y siento que se me acaba el aire. ¿Y si contesta que no?

"Sí..." es una exhalación, apenas un hilo de voz escapando en medio del aire que expulsan sus pulmones llenos.

"¿Segura?"

"Sí" esta vez suena más fuerte, más segura, y la vida me vuelve al cuerpo al escucharla.

"Bien" puedo escuchar la sonrisa de Santana en su voz.

"Pero te extraño San, todos los días"

"Yo también te extraño cielo. Pero seguimos encontrándonos, ¿cierto? Nos esforzamos por mantenernos una fuera de la vida de la otra para no lastimarnos y sin embargo el universo sigue juntándonos, como hoy que Matt me llamó para que pudiera hablar con vos"

"Sí" esta vez es Britt la que sonríe en su voz y con eso solo le devuelve un poco de calor a la casa que se ha puesto tan fría durante sus horas de angustia.

"Cuando sea el momento correcto vamos a volver a estar juntas, vos me enseñaste eso"

"Sí que lo hice"

"Porque sos una genia" una risilla escapa de Brittany "¿Ya estás mejor B?"

"Sí San... gracias"

"Andá a dormir entonces, que es tarde y tu babé y vos necesitan descansar. Y dejá de mirar el Rey León cuando estás triste porque después terminás así"

"¿Cómo sabías que...?"

"Cielo, te conozco como la palma de mi mano"

Hay una pausa antes de que Santana hable de nuevo.

"Decile a Matt de mi parte que gracias por llamarme"

"¿Aunque te haya despertado?"

"Aunque me haya despertado. Siempre voy a estar para vos"

"Yo también le voy a agradecer. Necesitaba escucharte..."

"Te ama mucho..."

"Sí. Soy afortunada de haberlo encontrado. Yo también lo amo" escucho a Britt inspirar profundamente antes de volver a hablar "Te amo S"

"Yo también te amo B"

Sonrío mientras recuerdo las palabras de Quinn de tantos años atrás. Me pregunto si seguirán juntas, aunque algo me dice que no. El tono de la línea muerta me señala que ya han cortado pero me quedo unos instantes más en el pasillo intentando rehacerme a mí mismo. Entro al cuarto a oscuras y en cuanto me meto en la cama siento el cuerpo cálido de Britt buscando mi abrazo.

-Dice S que gracias por llamarla. Yo también lo digo, gracias- me dice enterrada en mi pecho -Perdón por haber sido un desastre total hoy.

-Está bien.

-¿Podemos llamarla Marie? A nuestra hija, digo.

De repente me acuerdo de la foto de Britt y Santana que ahora cuelga en el espejo de nuestro guardarropas y me pregunto si quizás ese sea el otro nombre de la latina.

-Es un hermoso nombre...- susurro contra su cabello.

La beso en la frente mientras siento como se va quedando dormida en mis brazos.

**.**


End file.
